Handicapped Super Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur
by Mark Meredith
Summary: I'm bad at doing descriptions. Is an awful summary, this is. R R. Don't forget to fave me! A relationship is Miss Sefton/Kurt Wagner in this story. Phoenix lives! Story takes place in PreX-MEN 2. This story takes place PostX 5: FIRST CLASS. I wrote this in English class for an assignment. JEAN GREY LIVES. Is a SeftoCrawler story. JG/SS both have a relationship in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Count 400

_2013;

Disposable Copy

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I'm bad at doing descriptions. Is an awful summary, this is. R+ R. Don't forget to fave me!

A relationship is Miss Sefton/Kurt Wagner in this story. Phoenix lives! Story takes place in PreX-MEN 2. This story takes place PostX 5: FIRST CLASS.

I wrote this in English class for an assignment. JEAN GREY LIVES. Is a SeftoCrawler story. JG/SS both have a relationship in this story.

UPDATED! Please review! UPDATED 7/28/'13! This is a Rahne Wolfsbane/Douglock relationship story slash.

The relationship in the story is Madeline PryOtt. This is officially a spoiler alert for X2. Sequel to "Disabled SuperHumans; X-Men." SSxMP.

Story is set after X-MEN ORIGINS. Relationship in this story is Madeline Pryor x Summers. Warning this is an article! This is not a Fic!

This is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You have been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan Fic. you w'll be disappointed!

Don't blame me!

The End

Approximate Words Count 1,800

2013:

_Disposable Copy

Handicapped Super Heroes:

Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

by

Mark Meredith

_**_**_Kurtis Nightcrawler Wagner has the power to disappear in a cloud of brimstone smoke with anyone he wants, teleport to anywhere around where he's been in the past before or anywhere he could see from afar in a puff of black sulfur_**.**_

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **can also stick to things much like Spider-Man could!

John Byrne (sounds like burn.) was a writer/artist that took the already popular _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ after the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men team mostly left, brought them to even greater heights with his better art.

Byrne (BURN) was the writer/artist whose revamp of Superman led to television's LOIS, & CLARK THE NEW ADVENTURES OF SUPERMAN, eventually JUSTICE LEAGUE, SMALLVILLE.

Byrne has also worked on Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Spider-Man, Hulk, Daredevil, Fantastic 4, the Ultimate Avengers.

Byrne's plots about Sentinels robots, The Dark Phoenix Saga have influenced THE X-MEN movies, at least one cartoon series.

Byrne left_** All-New All-Different X-Men's title**_ leaving the readers of_** All-New All-Different X-Men **_wanting for _**a**_ new artist **than** _**was**_ illustrating the book.

Paul Smith was a new artist who would work on the original Super Friends, the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men, Doctor Strange, Smith came to the newly created at the time_** All-New All-Different X-Men.**_

_**_ **_ Smith's art was excellent.

Smith did stories with the Shi'ar aliens, helped create the Morlock sewer mutants, Rogue's first adventures with the team.

His art spoiled the fans rotten though, when Smith left the title's readership dipped.

__**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ that were** so visual looking **with their well-designed costumes, their powers that made them look so different from other people were drawn by a Spider-Man artist **whose art **at the time worked for some comics, sometimes not for others.

The editor was dropping normally visual looking super heroes like Cyclops Scott Summers, Phoenix 2 Rachel Summers, Shadowcat Katherine Pryde, Colossus Pete Rasputin, **Nightcrawler** from the title.

Fans' indifference to these once very visual characters caused the writer to replace them with Havok Alex Summers, Psylocke Betsy Braddock (the sister of **Captain Britain Brian Braddock** who was the writer's first created hero), Dazzler (a hero created in the Byrne issues), Longshot.

Storm Ororo Munroe challenged Cyclops for leadership of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_; they fought it out in the X Mansion's hologram room.

Storm pulled off Cyclops's eye beam regulating visor, Cyclops afraid of hurting Storm, couldn't open his eyes losing.

Cyclops quit, walking away from _**All-New All-Different X-Men's**_ lives**.**

_**_ **__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_when they replaced the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated was besieged by letters wanting the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together_**.**_

_**_All-New All-Different X-Men **_were too popular though.

The Beast first, next Archangel gone, Iceman gone, then Jean Grey, Cyclops was then finally written out of the comic book due to _fan_ disinterest after a long time_**.**_

_**_**_ When Cyclops finally left, Marvel Entertainment, Incorporated immediately went into works on a project to bring the Earth's Strangest Teens original X-Men back together as a team, bring Jean Grey back to life calling the project only: X-Factor.

The original X students came together for the first time in one first issue, began a new comic book series as a mutant team known only as X-Factor.

Meredith-2 'Glish X-Group Excalibur

_ _ _Cyclops's daughter from a future timeline once used her Psionic supernatural powers to send Katherine Pryde's soul back in time.

Katherine Pryde's testimony would give _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ evidence of the future that had giant robot Sentinels either capturing mutants to live in barb wire fenced ghetto concentration camps or have the Sentinels kill the mutants for dissection_**. **_

_**_ All-New All-Different X-Men **_foiled an assassination of a senator by evil mutants so that they could save their future but the timeline didn't seem to change much.

Phoenix 2 after that walked through the mists of time using her supernatural powers but she had picked up a certain stalker.

A deadly female vampire followed her through that misty night.

Phoenix 2 joined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_, took up the power of the Phoenix.

Phoenix 2 fought the vampire woman Selene as Logan Wolverine watched.

Phoenix 2 wanted to kill the vampire female so that she would no longer kill others but when Logan saw Phoenix 2 tempted to kill _**like**_ the first Dark Phoenix whom wanted to control the universe Logan, gave Phoenix 2 one warning, one warning only.

Phoenix 2 had created a flaming giant telekinetic phoenix talon to grab the vampire Selene, drain the life out of her.

Logan reacted by stabbing Phoenix 2 in the stomach with his claws.

Phoenix 2 stumbled off into the misty night through a portal created by_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_enemy Mojo who had a fondness of pitting _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_ against enemies, secretly filming it for the inhabitants of his dimension. 

_ Mojo offered to heal Phoenix 2 with cybernetic enhancements in exchange for filming movies about Phoenix 2 in his dimension for a long, long time to come.

Phoenix 2 couldn't refuse.

Phoenix 2 entered Mojoworld._

Meredith-3 'ler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ _ _**_Nightcrawler once had his own four issue miniseries where Nightcrawler went to another dimension of alien pirates as he made handy his fencing skills, became a swashbuckling king of pirates!

_Nightcrawler after he came home longed for that kind of life again, was lonely was suffering from depression.

_**Nightcrawler **_has always been a religious person but Nightcrawler had a crisis of faith for a while because of his depression.

__**Nightcrawler**_ once became the leader of _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ but failed them.

_**_ **_**Nightcrawler** drove away Amanda Sefton his girlfriend with **his** drinking too.

_**_**__**Nightcrawler**_ in a one shot comic book special Stephen King wrote for the victims of Ethiopian famine, _**All-New All-Different X-Men **_were confronted by an entity from Africa, went there to fight it.

_**Nightcrawler **was asked by the entity if_** Nightcrawler **_would have sacrificed himself for the good of humanity like Christ,_** Nightcrawler **_ failed the test_**. **_

_**_ _ _**__**All-New All-Different X-Men **_then went to Asgard the dimension of the Scandinavian gods confronted the Goddess of Death Hela.

_**_**_Wagner's confrontation of the Goddess of Death, one could tell by the sound of his gasp that just seeing her shook **Wagner's **religious beliefs to the core.

Meredith-4 'Capped Super Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_ **__**Nightcrawler **_teleporting somebody else with him more than once could cause strain on a being though so sometimes he grabs an enemy, teleports a few times with them to defeat opponents.

_**_**__Nightcrawler _doing this causes one to have stomach distress, feel sick to the stomach.

_ _**Nightcrawler**_ during the Mutant Massacre when killers were assassinating all mutants with physical mutations, that lived in the Manhattan Island New York sewers, grabbed one of the professional killers, teleported a seven times, to save the mutants.

The move dispatched the trained killer_** Nightcrawler **_targeted but put **Nightcrawler **into a deep coma.

Too many teleportation -s also puts a lot of stress on the body's systems, thoroughly exhausts the person.

Shadowcat had been touched by one of the professional assassins Scrambler.

When Scrambler touches a person, he has the power to disrupt **their** power.

Shadowcat's power to slip her molecules between the molecules of what she passed through was suddenly eradicating what was making her molecules stick together so that she couldn't turn solid.

_ Consequently she would fall apart dissipating into mist.

Prof. Reed Richards, Dr. Doom joined forces to keep her from dying, setting her back on the road to getting her powers back as the way they were before.

_ Shadowcat at first could only turn solid if she concentrated, while spending most of her time being intangible_**,**_but after a long time she eventually got her powers back the way it used to be_**.**_ _

**Nightcrawler **finally came out of his coma_**.**_

_**_ **_Nightcrawler was ready to begin fighting again, though by that time_**, All-New All-Different X-Men **_had faked their own deaths_**. **_

_**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ did this to find a new base from which they could operate in secret**.**

**Writer** Chris Claremont was disillusioned that the characters had to be written out of their own title.

Because of readers Claremont the famous comics' writer had to write those characters out of the book.

Claremont invested himself in characters like Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler_**.**_

_**_**_ So Claremont started a new X-team title with a super hero he had _once_ created**, Captain Britain.**

With **Captain Britain's** sidekick Megan, along with Phoenix 2, Shadowcat, **Nightcrawler **they formed a new super team**.**

Phoenix 2 by that time broke her contract with Mojo now freed, came back to Earth.

Mojo sent the Warwolves after Phoenix 2 to pursue, bring her back.

The new X title took place in England called EXCALIBUR, was a success.

The newly assembled members of Excalibur defeated these Warwolves in two battles.

_**_**_**Nightcrawler **led the newly formed group Excalibur proving _Nightcrawler_ could be a good leader.

Meredith-5 'per Heroes: Nightcrawler's English X-Group Excalibur

_**_**_Nightcrawler had trouble teleporting at first.

Because the 'porting caused him great pain, he could only teleport at three times daily.

Eventually Nightcrawler got better, could perform as before.

Excalibur even had X-Men: Evolution's Scottish Wolfsbane (Rahne [pronounced- RAIN] Sinclair), a living circuitry duplicate of one of_** All-New All-Different X-Men's **_New Mutants that died in battle young Mr. Doug Ramsey.

Wolfbane's powers were altered in Genosha so that Wolfsbane could only turn into a half wolf like girl** form.**

Excalibur always seemed to be a team that helped mutants that needed help.

The EXCALIBUR book when it finally came to an end _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ proving to the world that they were still alive, Colossus joining the Excalibur team, Shadowcat, Colossus, **Nightcrawler **finally rejoined _**All-New All-Different X-Men**_ which issue went up in price major bucks.

Continued

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximately Word 1,000

"HANDICAPPED SUPER

HEROES...SUPERMAN'S COUSIN KARA SUPERGIRL!"

by

Mark Walter Meredith

If one were to bet just an average someone that SuperGirl Linda once thought that SuperGirl was Superman Kent does anybody out there think this average someone would take such a bet? One might think that the answer to that would be yes, but that average someone would lose some money!

It all begins in the fifties. While**_ Marvel Comics _**was still appealing to some Tales from the Crypt-type readers, the good old-fashioned SUPERMAN'S comics was still appealing to good old fashioned kids. In comics, sometimes try-out characters are introduced who display a new concept or idea for one issue, then die...in the end of the comic book story. Metallo and; the Kryptonite Man were such. Yet, another was the, first Bullseye and so was SuperGirl Kara Zor-El such. Whenever readers like such an idea, the creators of the comic book bring back such a try-out character.

The first appearance of, (Ms. Lee), Kara, was found in an old fashioned story where **"Superman's"** young "pal" Jimmy Olsen found an ancient magic artifact that granted him a wish. James Olson spent the wish on **"Superman"** wishing Superman Kent to have a Super"Girl" to be his Super Girlfriend_! A _Super-girl materialized that was magical and looked just like, Ms. Lee, the cousin that Clark hadn't met yet at that point.

After Superman El met Super-girl ...Lois felt sad because the Super"-Girl" had powers, which she could not have. When Superman El confronted a big Kryptonite meteorite, Super-girl said she'd handle it because it wouldn't affect her since she was made of "magic." The Super-girl was bluffing... though, because James Olson had wished that Super-girl would be just like Superman El; thus Super-girl naturally had the same weaknesses as Superman El. Super-girl sacrificed herself to save Superman El and faded away into nothing upon her death. One could argue that when Jimmy Olson wished for_ a _Super-girl that was just exactly like Superman El in her powers, that the Super-girl would take the form of the only Kryptonian that was alive throughout space and had the closest matching DNA to Superman El in Kent's (as his) only living and surviving family members.

When Krypton exploded, a whole city was blown into outer space called Argo City. Because a cloud of breathable air was clinging to this chunk of Krypton, the dwellers of this city Argo ...upon that land ...worked together to erect a dome over Argo and the surrounding land to keep that atmosphere on what was left of that remnant of Krypton. A scientist led the citizens of Argo who was named _"El"_ ...that _El_ was the brother of a Kryptonian genius whose last name was also _El_. The scientist from Argo City ...his name being: "Zor."

.. Because of exposure to Krypton's nuclear uranium core explosion, _..._the ground beneath Argo City composed of the Krypton matter of the chunk of rock Argo was built upon, began to turn to Kryptonite beneath their very feet! Luckily, for the survivors of Argo ...and thanks to Zor's studies in irradiation_,_ he had a surplus of lead sheet metal that was stored in his laboratory with which they were able to cover the bedrock of Kryptonite!

**Then,** eventually they were encountered by a mass of asteroids that were heading for an uninhabited passing solar system's planets to burn up in their individual atmospheres. The "meteorites," as they are specifically called penetrated holes in the protective layer of sheet metal!

_El_ knew that there was only a short_ amount _of time before the small**_ amount_** of air in the dome became radioactive with the distinct radiation of Green-Kryptonite radiation. Jor-El's brother rushed to create a space rocket in which he could send his teenage daughter to an inhabited **safe planet** to live for the rest of _Kara -El's_ life.

_Kara's_ mother **Alura Zor-El** used a space telescope to search for a fitting inhabited planet that was right for _Kara_.. with. She espied at many inhabited worlds, but then she spotted one that caught **Alura's** eye. **Alura** found a blue planet that by monumental odds already had a Krypton Samaritan **"Superman"** who was a renowned hero ...upon this planet Earth. An infant Kryptonian had beaten _Kara_ who was living on Argo City... _..._had rocketed past the piece of Krypton on which Argo City was upon ...at great velocities, reaching Earth before Argo and the detached Kryptonite mass was salvaged by its surviving citizens...and eventually made into **livable** ... by building a dome over it to contain its breathable atmosphere. Ariel had enough power to be a new Supergirl someday if there were no vigilante with that name. When Danvers was almost about to leave the planet, the Kara Zor from the present finally arrived on the planet. The eugenically engineered Ken Kon "Superboy" clone of Kent Superman showed-up, and was attracted to Kara Zor-El Super"girl"!"! … . .

_..._ Continued. _..._

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Lines Count 200

Two Thousand and Twelve:

_Disposable Copy

Short Intro ...The Death of Superman RE-novelization!

by

Mark W. Meredith

The story one heard about in the 90's! Find out how Super-Man died and why Clark Kent Kal-El Superman's still around today in SMALLVILLE!  Find out without having to buy 75-dollar collectors' item comics! It all starts here! Start reading ...now! Don't procrastinate 'till tomorrow what one an read for free right now! If one doesn't read right now one will always be wondering! Starts about the fifty's with creation of the Bizarrer Clone Of Lois Lane to the 1970's to the revamping of Kent Superman for SMALLVILLE in the eighties.

- - -30- - -

_ Count 1,300

Two Thousand and Twelve:

2 _Disposable Copy

Super-man [sic]* ... A HANDICAPPED HERO  
EXTRA EDITION ... Chapter ONE OF THE DEATH OF Super-man [sic]!? ...

by

Mark W. Meredith

In the 50's ... during one of Super-man's Kent's corny adventures with Lois Lane...Super-man fought a faulty duplicate of Kent L with Super-man's DNA ...just bizarre-ER. This Frankenstein-like duplicate had Kal-L's tastes too because this bizarre creature decided to snap up Lois Lane and fly far off with Lois Lane to live alone on a desert isle with her. After using raised sunken pirate ships to battle...Super-man fought this backwards duplicate on a beach ... strength against strength ... Clark Kent hurt this evil opposite of Super-man... beginning to win the battle. Super-man couldn't believe Kal's eyes when Super-man thought Clark Kent Kal-L Super-man saw Lois Lane run up to Bizarre-o and hold this abstract version of Kal's self. Kal confessed in grief, ... I thought someday ... that we'd get married! ...

Lois Lane had taken the duplicator ray and had cast its ray upon Lois Lane ... creating a bizarre duplicate of Lois Lane for Bizarro.

Lois Lane's head popped up from behind a tree as Lois Lane quit playing and Lois Lane said, "I knew it! You said we COULD never have a relationship because of your enemies, but I KNEW you loved me and NOW I know THAT you have promised to marry me!"

Super-man began to fly Lois Lane back to the Daily Planet ... slyly telling Lois Lane, "It's true, I AM going to marry you, but I never said WHEN!"

Those stories were old fashioned, but more well written than when after the 60's ended. Each story had a beginning, middle and an ending in each self-contained issue.

That was practically the beginning of a love affair between Lois Lane and Kal-L that would last almost 60 years without Nee* Super-man popping the question.

In the 70's ... Lois Lane and Super-man started to express their love by giving a kiss to each other and saying, "I love you." whenever Kal-L Super-man saved Lois Lane during the day.

In the 80's, Super-man, Inc. decided that their comics were too confusing to the average person. There were too many different universes... with number and letter designations...one had to memorize and know all of each hero's migrations from one to another.

There was Earth Prime, Earth-One, Earth-Two, Earth-Three, Earth-Four, Earth-Six, Earth-S, and Earth-X. Something else confusing is, "why is Bat man Bruce Wayne around at least 45 years old and Bat man is still strutting about looking 'good' like Bruce's still 28?" Super-man Co. had to do some spring cleaning for their Super-man Co. publications. The writer of THE NEW TEEN TITANS came up with a story for a 12-issue series that would fix all of Super-man Co.'s problems in those 12 very issues ...a series mysteriously called CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS. Ms. Lee Super-Girl died. One of the Teen Titans died, Diana Wonder Woman was de-evolved to clay once more, the Green Lantern Hal Jordan ... gave up Hal Jordan's space Lantern ring and was replaced by someone named Guy Gardner, and the Flash died leaving Mr. Allen's the Flash's sidekick Wally the Kid-Flash to become the new Flash, Wally West! This series had every hero and every super villain Super-man Co. could muster in a 12 issue series where practically every character in the oldest comic publishing company on Earth got to say something. All of the World's Greatest super heroes went back in time to the beginning of the multi-verse in a fight that destroyed all of the infinite parallel dimensions' Earths except for three and somehow stopped Super-man's [sic] universe from splitting into infinite universes ... thereby fusing three Earths into one Earth. Time had sealed the histories of multiple Earths together into one world history. The past, present, and future were realigned. Kal-El came back from Kal's time traveling adventure at the beginning of the multi-verse, married Lois Lane ...and they both faded into nothing as time changed the present and the future. Nine-teen-eighty-six changed to a revamped present-time where Clark Kent was a more dynamic character. Bat man had only appeared for the first time in 1985 ... when the World's Finest super heroes had gone back in time and returned. Bat man was a 22 year-old again ...one that had been born in 1963 and was living out Bat man's revamped Year One adventures again. El was 21...having been taken out of El's incubator matrix about ... say ... 1964 to have Clark Kent's revamped origins a year later...in 1986... after Bat man's revamp.

Clark Kent was a fairly popular teen ...when Clark Kent was growing up... ...having photos and trophies of when Clark Kent was on the high school football team until Jonathan Pa Kent told Clark Kent that it just wasn't fair. Everybody knows... ...that a Super-man can't hide El's muscles under the jacket of a suit ... so Clark Kent became a big boy scout, Mr. Perfect that always followed the rules and supposedly exercised with weights on the side. When Lois Lane had driven a rental car with insurance into a giant river ...off of Metropolis ... just to get an interview with Nee Super-man ...Lois Lane quickly typed the interview up on Lois Lane's computer at home and run, rushing the article to Lois Lane's boss, Perry White. The Chief Perry White told Lois Lane that someone else had already gotten the story and typed it up into a finished article already. The spunky Lois Lane indignantly screamed out, GOT the story? GOT the Story?!

The Managing Corrector, Perry White pointed Mr. White's hand at the new worker at the Daily Planet typing away on an article at his new desk on a typewriter. Perry White said, Lois Lane, meet Clark Kent! ... It seemed that Clark Kent always got all the articles on Super-man [sic] after that! This fact simply drove Lois Lane nuts! Lois Lane was always peeved, and jealous, angry at Clark Kent because Clark Kent always got the stories on Super-man [sic]! One time during an interview with Lois Lane and L about new facts about Krypton and Super-man's [sic] origins ...Lois Lane actually brought up Clark Kent ...and to Nee Super-man's surprise Lois Lane actually said there was something about Clark Kent that was irresistible! …. .

The End

* Nee means that was Clark Kent's name in the past.

* [Sic] is supposed to mean that's the way they used to spell L's name wrong before they got the name right.


	4. Chapter 4

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I'm bad at doing descriptions. ... This is a one-time only story. ... Is an awful summary, this is. R+ R. Don't forget to favorite me! Story takes place in PreSuperman II. This story takes place Post-THE INCREDIBLE HULK (2). I wrote this in English class for an assignment. Please review! This is officially a spoiler alert for direct to Video Store SUPERMAN/SHAZAM. Sequel to DISABLED SUPER POWERED HERO ... THE MAXX. ... Story is set after SUPERMAN (I). Warning...this is an article! This is not a Fic; this is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You've been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fan Fic. you w'll be disappointed! Don't blame me!

The End

AN ESSAY: POEM: HAN-DICAPPED SUPER

HUMAN

HEROES ... MARVEL COMICS' SHAZAM ... CAPTAIN

MAR-VELL, CAPTAIN MARVEL!

by

M. Meredith

I am going to make a gambit that the average person doesn't think there is a super man that got cancer from a military nerve gas and died from that very cancer.

I'm right, correct?

That's a no brain-er!

Of course, you knew that!

Captain Marvel number one was created after, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, ...Fawcett Comics created Captain in the same tradition of; Mr. Kent; El; and Wonder Woman.

The Captain, number one was a super-man that transformed into a skinny, nerdy young Newsboy when, Captain, said a magic code word made just for he and his sister.

That's getting ahead of my self, though.

Captain was super-intellectual, super strong, invincible, could call bolts of lightning from the sky, had super-stamina and super-speed.

There was even a point of time wherein, William Batson was more popular than, Mr. Kent, himself!

D.C. Comics sued Fawcett Comics because the Captain was too much of in the tradition of, Mr. Kent.

For about 30 years, D.C. Comics fought Fawcett Comics over who would be able to publish a comic book with Captain Marvel as its title.

After about three decades of fighting, each other…Fawcet Comics in a surprising move gave the bigger company D.C. Comics the rights to the character named the Captain.

The comic company D.C. Comics grabbed the rights to use that name, Captain Marvel, tightly and firmly in its seeming hands; turned around; and tried to slam that name ... Captain Marvel, on the cover of a comic and sell a D.C. Comic Book named Captain Marvel finally.

By the time D.C. Comics spun around, D.C. Comics' proverbial jaw dropped.

By the time D.C. Comics spun around to put the words, Captain Marvel on a cover and print it, they all saw that Marvel Comics had created their own Captain Marvel character.

Meredith-2 HAN-DICAPPED SUPER HUMAN HEROES ... MARVEL COMICS' SHAZAM ... CAP …. !

Due to that simple fact, D.C. Comics could not put out _**AN**__Y_ comic books with the words, Captain Marvel, anywhere on the cover!

Instead, D.C. Comics ended up trying to work into the titles of D.C. Comics' Captain Marvel titles William Batson's secret magick code word, SHAZAM.

On the covers D.C. Comics put out series' named, With One Magic Word … SHAZAM! ... SHAZAM … the New Adventures, THE POWER OF SHAZAM!, THE 12 LABORS OF SHAZAM also BILLY BATSON AND THE MAGIC OF SHAZAM!

It was no wonder that kidd-o's began calling Captain merely the name, SHAZAM!

On the inside of the comics, he was simply called Captain Marvel, though.

The idea of William Batson, the Captain Marvel, being named, SHAZAM, is simply a misconception, though.

Marvel Comic's Captain was a space-man from an alien planet with his own super hero mask that was a thick helmet.

Captain wore a white and green military alien space-uniform and had a ray gun.

On Captain's first cover, the artist had Captain, first landing on Earth walking among these Earthlings who were staring at him in awe and shock, as Captain walked on past them.

Captain had the Kryptonian-esque name Mar-Vell, which explained why he let Earthlings call him Captain Marvel.

Captain Mar-Vell Captain Marvel was given the Kree Nega Bands that process sun radiation much like the Captain's, prototype, Mr. Kent, could! … . .

… When Captain's side kick Rick Jones smashed together the Nega Bands, Captain took Rick Jones' place and soon Captain took care of the problem that was at hand at that moment.

The Nega Bands also gave Captain Mar-Vell a well nigh degree of steel-like invincibly hard skin! … .

Meredith-3 …VEL COMICS' SHAZAM ... CAPTAIN MAR-VELL, CAPTAIN MARVEL!

The end

AFTERWORDS?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character? Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next? Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK? OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count 1,000

**Differently Able-d Superheroes: X-Men's Guardian 2**

by

Mark Meredith

I bet you don't think that Canada's greatest super-hero has ever been disabled but you'd be wrong ...Canada has had a super hero that is greater than X-Men's James Logan Howlet/Wolverine ever was! There has been a hero in Marvel's comic books named _**Guardian**_ who has replaced Logan Howlet in the eyes of Canada. Did you know that Logan Howlet was once Canadian? Did you know that Logan Howlet used to be Canada's greatest weapon?

Well_** Guardian **_had once replaced him as Weapon Alpha of Canada. It all started when Logan Howlet left Canada for the X-Men.

_**Guardian **_was created to be Canada's greatest superhero after Logan Howlet left... defecting to the U.S.A. This new Weapon X of Canada named Weapon Alpha was sent to track down the errant Logan Howlet and bring him back to his country. _Hudson _ was hoping for a one on one Logan Howlet battle, but the X-Men interfered_**. **__**Guardian **_decided that at the rematch he would bring** Alpha Flight **with him.

Meredith-2

…**ly Able-d Superheroes: X-Men's Guardian 2**

Once at all hours of the day...around the clock..._Hudson _ had created a mechanism battle armor for an oil company for _Hudson's _ work ... and inventing the mask/helmet that controlled it in his extra hours at home ... he perfected it. At the job where _Hudson _ created the rest of the mecha high-tech suit at a Canadian/American company, he found out that his suit was being sold to the American military. _Hudson _ had intended the suit to be used for peaceful purposes. Firing up** its **electricity force field around him and** the armor-mechanized mecha shell suit ... **_Hudson_ went ... and flew to trespass at Hudson's work to go burn the blueprints in his mechanism lined ... thick, gloved mechanized hands.

He left the tech-suit where the company could find it outside the building ... _**because**__** he**__** had **__**made the helmet at home**__** and **__**it belonged**__** to **__**him**__** ... **__**he took the helmet**__** that **__**controlled the suit**__** –._**_

**... **The Prime Minister called _Hudson _ in to his chambers to have a meeting _with__ him in._ The PM (Prime Minister) told _Hudson _ that Canada would pay the research and development costs if _Hudson _ wanted to re-make his battle-suit to be used in any way that he wished. The first time that _Hudson _ saw the Fantastic Four... _Hudson _ knew what _Hudson _ wanted to do with his life. _Hudson _ wanted to use his suit to create a _**superhero.**_

Consequently, the government helped him create a more compact circuitry efficiently outfitted onto his body ... tailored to him specifically. Mr. Jaxon..._(Hudson's old boss)_ wanted revenge on _Hudson_, so Gerald Jaxon created a force of mutants called Omega Flight. While Omega Flight fought** Alpha...** Jaxon stole the paraplegic Roger Bochs' robot to fight_** Guardian**__**. **_Mac pulled two wires from his mecha tech jacket and electrocuted Jaxon.

_Hudson's _ suit was damaged after the battle and _Hudson _ had to rewire the outfit while in it. In order to save _Hudson's _ life and the life of his human wife (by presently has become a member of Alpha...) _Hudson _ deactivated its power cell by manually activating its failsafe system ... him appearing to burn to death into a pile of ashes before the eyes of _Hudson's _ wife. _Hudson _ was bodily ejected out of the Earth's strong magnetic field at the speed of light by the failsafe mechanism system in _Hudson's _ circuitry armor like a repelling magnet. _Hudson _ came to rest on one of the many moons of Jupiter, body and bodysuit all torn up.

An alien race that were native to that moon of Jupiter found him there in his shredded suit, his skin on certain parts of his body in shreds as well as some of his muscles. The Qurl'nn natives didn't know where the suit began and the man ended so they made him into a cybernetic-organism. The end result was that _Hudson _ had the capabilities of his suit. _Hudson _ had been brain damaged by his ejection into space so computers hooked up to the functional parts of his brain replaced the damage.

_Hudson _ was a victim of brain damage. Some of _Hudson's _ muscles were replaced with prosthetic muscles. _Hudson's _ left arm and bones in this arm are replaced by a prosthetic arm with** metal prosthesis bone. **_Hudson's _ lower left leg is replaced by robot prosthesis.

The Qurlnn tried to send _Hudson _ with their high-technology home in a small spacecraft. When he arrived, an oil company freighter found _Hudson _ in the water in a coma. The freighter belonged to Roxxon, Oil Corporation, though, the evil corporation that gave Jaxon the resources to destroy _Hudson's _ life. Roxxon, Corporation kept _Hudson _ in a deep sleep while arguing about whether Roxxon, Corporation could make a profit or not off of _Hudson _ by keeping _Hudson _ alive or if it was more cost efficient to just unplug _Hudson _ and let _Hudson _ die in secret.

When Roxxon, Corporation decided that it was not profitable they knew that it would be in their best interests to kill _Hudson_**.**_**Guardian's **_computer/brain tapped into a Roxxon, Corporation facility's computer system and destroyed a Roxxon, Corporation facility. Suddenly the company decided that it would be in its best interest...to call **Alpha** ... to come save Guardian Mr. James Mac-Donald Hudson ...from their facility.

Meredith-3** …perheroes: X-Men's Guardian 2 **

Meredith-4** …ly Able-d Superheroes: X-Men's Guardian 2 **

Having the emotional side of his brain damaged; at first it was hard for _Hudson _ to express his true feelings to his wife; however, with time _Hudson _ began to show his emotions for her and two months later they resumed their relationship.

... . – Continued—? ...

Meredith-5 …**Guardian 2**

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

HANDI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN; AN ARTICLE

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that the -Spiderman in Spiderman (One) the movie was disabled? In a way young Mr. Parker is.

I bet that you don't think that the first Spiderman movie was based on, Spider**man**, _Peter_ Parker 2..., who made, Peter's, first appearance on '95. YES...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN made his first appearance in '95. I know you are probably confused. Surely, Pete Parker the Spiderman made Parker's first appearance before they syndicated Spiderman's first cartoon to the local stations you remember watching in the 70s, as a kid. It's true ...the _**REAL **_Spiderman made Parker's first appearance in '62 in AMAZING FANTASY ISSUE 15. In '95, Marvel Comics decided to create a new line of special Marvel comic books called Marvel's ULTIMATE comics line. Marvel decided after making comics for around 50 years that every Spiderman comic book had around 50 years of explanation of the history behind each character in The Amazing Spider-Man comic ...practically! The comic book company decided trying another, Spider**man**_**, Peter,**_ comic to go along with The Amazing Spider-Man comic that had the first appearances of a newer, Spider**man**, that was a teenager again instead of the normal Parker that was in Spiderman's 20's by then. This new comic book ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN would appeal to teenagers and would be joined by the first issue of ULTIMATE X-MEN that had newly teenaged X-Men...once again. _Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm, Jean Grey, Iceman, Kitty Pryde and the Colossus were still teenagers in this parallel looking dimension's Earth and both comic books ULTIMATE X-MEN and ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN ...had retold a new_**, Peter's, **_...origins...with-new explanations to questions that everybody, has had, when hearing about Spiderman's origins. Most of Spiderman the movie (One) was based on the scientific explanations in ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN. 

Meredith-2 "…PERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN"

_ _ _It all starts with Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson and how they were not allowed to be around each other because of how Peter was not one of the socially normal people in school. One day Harry-Osborn, Peter, "Flash" Thompson + Mary's Science Class was going to a field trip to a science compound building where scientists had genetically altered beetles, rabbits, spiders… with the senior Osborn, drug called Green. A spider was altered in such a way that it had traits …like different color that a spider wouldn't naturally have such as yellow or red... which inspired, Spider**man**_**,**_ to design a costume with red patterns.

Meredith-3 "…PERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN" 

Now ...I think that you were confused about_**, Peter's,**_ origin in this new movie. In this movie, it is a new retelling of_**, Peter's,**_ origins and the spider is not radioactive. The spider is a genetically engineered one that transfers its powers because the professors had spliced the gene traits of different spiders into one type of spider i.e.: a jumping spider, underwater spiders with "spider-breathing", et cetera. One spider had escaped. The spider was biting a boy named, Peter, on the arm the next thing, Peter, knew. The spider injected its saliva into_**, Peter's,**_ pierced skin and it got into_**, Peter's,**_ blood system. After the spider bit, Peter, Spider**man**_**,**_ finally saw the blood trickling from_**, Peter's,**_ hand after seeing that big spider and the piercing pain in Spider-man's swollen hand caused young, Spider**man**_**,**_ to fall onto the ground...hitting_**, Peter's, **_head and making, Peter, vomit from the pain and fear of it all. Everything was going dark around, Peter, as the inky...nebulous clouds of blackness ate away at, Peter's, peripheral vision...giving, Spider**man**_**,**_ tunnel vision. Soon young_**, Peter's, **_tunnel of light was edged with roiling clouds of blackness like ink through water ...closing in on_**, Peter's, **_face and, Spider**man**_**,**_ fainted. There was only black in_**, Peter's, **_mind. Later, Spider**man** woke and got onto the school bus once again. The teacher when he found out had called_**, Peter's, **_aunt. Spider**man** was allowed to go home early. May and Uncle took, Spider**man**_**,**_ to a doctor. When, Spider**man**_**,**_ got to_**, Peter's,**_ bed the "harmless" venom in_**, Peter's,**_ system was degenerating_**, Peter's,**_ blood to the point which, Spider**man**_**,**_ barely had enough strength to pull a _**blanket**_ over, Spider**man**_**,**_ before, Spider**man**_**,**_ passed out again. The senior Osborn, had, Spider**man's**_**,**_** blood** sample replaced with a normal sample of_**, Peter's,**_ same blood type.

Meredith-4 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

While_**, Peter, **_was unconscious the arachnid's D.N.A. attached itself to_**, Peter's, **_D.N.A. The next day when, Spider**man**_**,**_ woke up ...Spider**man**_**,**_ was no longer tired nor passing out. At school that day ...Spider**man**_**,**_ displayed_**, Peter's,**_ use of a spider instinct, speed and reflexes when a bully tried to attack, Spider**man**. Spider**man**_**,**_ was shocked when, Spider**man**_**,**_ realized what, Spider**man**_**,**_ did. _Spider**man**_**,**_ was unable to speak...stammering...rubbed_**, Peter's,**_ head ...getting a migraine. Spider**man**_**,**_ hunched forward suddenly...quickly ...and then_**, Peter's,**_ head swung back with great inertia ...as, Spider**man**_**,**_ fell backward blacking out. _Spider**man** woke with a scream of_**, "**__**AAAH!**__**" **_In addition, he realized that, Spider**man** was at a hospital room._ _**Peter's, **_blood had begun to degenerate and, Spider**man**_**,**_ fainted. The ambulance was called and while_**, Peter's, **_mind was filled with the dark again, Spider**man**_**,**_ was taken by stretcher into an ambulance and to a hospital room bed.

Meredith-5 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

May said, "Oh my God …. Thank the ...Peter are you O.K"? _**Peter's,**_ blood system was degenerating again ...but_**, Peter's,**_ blood cells were multiplying quickly. While, Spider**man**_**,**_ was passed out ..._**, Peter's, **_body had been changed stronger again with_**, Peter's,**_ spider healing. The senior Osborn, hired a detective to replace_**, Peter's, **_blood sample with a healthy blood sample so that the senior Osborn, could study what was happening to_**, Peter's, **_blood. The spider venom and the poison in the Oz were disintegrating, Peter's, blood_._ The senior Osborn said to his assistant that, Spider**man**_**,**_ was dying and sent the detective Shaw to kill, Spider**man**.

The next day the detective "Shaw" tried to run, Spider**man**_**,**_ down with a car from behind ...but_**, Peter's,**_ spider instincts buzzed. Spider**man**_**,**_ instinctively did an acrobatic back flip over the auto._ Spider**man**_**,**_ ran to help the stopped car because, Spider**man**_**,**_ thought the car almost crashed. When he saw that "Shaw", the detective got out a gun ..., Spider**man** ran away. The-Green-Goblin- , senior told Shaw to not kill_**, **_... ... Spider**man** ...because the Green Goblin wanted to study, Spider**man**. Spider**man**_**,**_ was scared by the car's death attempt on_**, Peter's,**_ life so, Spider**man**_**,**_ stayed home all day. The drug Osborn, Industries also called _Oz_ as well as calling it Green had mixed with spider venom and at first his chances were slim that, Spider**man**_**,**_ would live but the chemicals pervaded the venom and human blood and turned, Peter's, system around ...the recovery was spectacular.

Meredith-6 …DI-CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

The next day at school in one of, Spider**man's,** classes, Peter, began getting a hot flash and sweat profusely; _**Peter's,**_ hands began to shake.

Suddenly he put his hands under his desk. _**Peter's,**_ fingers began moving without he being able to control them. Spider**man**_**,**_ had a sudden ...full body muscle spasm attack grabbing the edge of the desk ...shoving it straight forward. Spiderman's, whole body jerked straight. _**Peter's, **_head jerked ...swinging back once uncontrollably. Spider**man**_**,**_ folded the wooden desktop up and forward spastically, ...accidentally snapping in half! The-Green-Goblin had Osborn, the Green Goblin's son...the young Mr. Osborn Goblin 2 invite, Spider**man**_**,**_ to Osborn, Industries for a tour and Dr. Otto Octavius ... ... Doctor Octopus ... ...working for the-Green-Goblin at that time ...stuck, Spider**man**_**,**_ with a hypodermic needle and drew_**, Peter's, **_blood without_**, Peter's, **_say-so. Spider**man** ran out of the building by using a fire door to escape. The young Mr. Osborn who wasn't in on the conspiracy ran after, Spider**man**_**,**_ to see if, Spider**man**_**,**_ was O.K... ...though, Spider**man**_**,**_ had disappeared by the time the young Mr. Osborn looked out the emergency door after Goblin 2's then best friend, Spider**man**. _Otto Octavius Doc Octopus, the Green Goblin looked at a magnification of the sample ...studying it. The senior Osborn, wanted to use _"Oz" on_ the senior Osborn's, self and had a doctor expose the senior Osborn, to Green as the senior Osborn, reclined back. The experimentation had caused a doctor working on the project to be killed so there was no way to duplicate the experiment. _The Green chemical had altered the senior Osborn's, brain so that the senior Osborn, was evil. After going into_**, Peter's, **_room whenever, Spider**man**_**,**_ got into trouble for breaking "Flash" Thompson's hand, staying at a friend's house and letting_**, Peter's,**_ grades slack off ... ...Spider**man**_**,**_ decided to tell May and _**Uncle Benjamin**_ Parker ... ...Spider**man**_**,**_ had powers...one rainy night climbing buildings in street clothes. When, Spider**man**_**,**_ came down from the building to the street ..._**Uncle Ben**_ had been shot. The criminal robbed a near-by fast food place and had been chased to a warehouse. Spider**man**_**,**_ ran through the city...pulling_**, Peter's, **_mask on. Spider**man** threw a tire at the shooter's back and the criminal ended up tumbling from a second story window.

Meredith-7 …CAPPED SUPERHEROES ...ULTIMATE SPIDER-MAN

Spider**man**_**,**_ spent the rest of the night protecting an older woman from a mugger who had a knife, beating a gang of teen thugs with crowbars that were prying open an A.T.M, helping fight a fire...things like that. When, Spider**man**_**,**_ got home finally late at night Mary ...May's, _**Uncle Ben**_ and Peter's neighbor was waiting at_**, Peter's, **_doorway. _Mary said to he when, Spider**man**_**,**_ walked up to Mary, that Mary was waiting for him to tell, Spider**man**_**,**_ where May was when he came back. Spider**man**_**,**_ at that moment broke down to cry on his two knees. She went to Mary's knees and held, Spider**man**_**.**_

Spider**man** was swinging in New York during dusk when he heard someone needing help in an abandoned warehouse. Spider**man**_**,**_ dropped_**, Peter's,**_ web line to leap down into a courtyard area behind the warehouse. Spider**man**_**,**_ bounded from the ground ...vaulting into the broken second-story window the shooter had once tripped from.

Spider**man**_**,**_ landed on the wooden floorboards with a, "Thump"!

Spider**man**_**,**_ stood in the darkness not able to see, standing in the silence._ He couldn't hear anything for a few seconds before, Spider**man**_**,**_ finally said, "Hello?"

Out of the shadow, a man's figure stepped.

The shadowy figure said_**, "**_**Thought** you **seen **_the _last _**of me,**_ huh_**?" **_The shadowy laden frame of that man's structure moved into a beam of "the moon'"s luminescence. Spider**man**_**,**_ saw the gun that the robber used to kill _**Uncle Ben**_...pointed down ...hanging by the gunman's side.

The robber raised the silvery gun ...pointing it at, Spider**man**. _

Then the killer stepped completely into the moon's-light revealing the thief wearing exactly what the thief wore in the days before the thief robbed the building when, Spider**man**_**,**_ didn't stop him. The robber pulled the trigger. The gun shot at_**, Peter's, **_chest ...and he grabbed, Spider**man's,** chest ...looking down in shock. Spider**man** couldn't feel a hole nor see blood. Suddenly ...a familiar voice said behind, Spider**man**_**,**_ "Peter …" Spider**man**_**,**_ knew that voice ...it was the voice of _**Uncle Ben**_. He turned_**, Peter's, **_head. _**Uncle Ben**_ stood behind, Spider**man**._ He turned to face _**Uncle Ben**_ and, Spider**man**_**,**_ saw blood on _**Uncle Ben's**_ shirt. The bullet had gone through, Spider**man**_**,**_ and into _**Uncle Ben**_. _**Uncle Ben**_ reached up towards, Spider**man**_**,**_ and said merely, "… I **wanted **to tell you …. ". What _**Uncle Ben**_ just said was exactly what, Spider**man**_**,**_ wanted recently to say to _**Uncle Ben**_. Spider**man**_**,**_ woke from that nightmare yelling**, ****"G****gG****ga****a****ahh****h****!"!**

May came running to_**, Peter's, **_room when May heard him saying**,**** "**I'm _coming_**. **_**Hold **_**on **...help's on the way. **HELLO...?****"** May came through _the _**door** of his room to wake, Spider**man**_**,**_ from the nightmare. Spider**man**_**,**_ from … jerked once bodily ...startled ...looking around Peter at Peter's room. Spider**man**_**,**_ cried out**, ****"UgHg**_**! **__**Uncle Ben**_**!"**

May cried out_, "Peter!_ It ...it was just a nightmare._" _trying to assure_**, **_... ... Spider**man**.

Spider**man**_**,**_ said**,**** "****Oh** my God**!** Oh **man****!**"

_ _ _She put May's hand on_**, Peter's, **_back to comfort him. She said, "Just A nightmare." then May waited a second and then said looking at, Spider**man**_**,**_ with concern, "_Was_ it _about_ him?"

After the young Mr. Osborn had seen, Spider**man**_**,**_ with Mary ...the young woman the young Mr. Osborn loved ...both together...the young Mr. Osborn talked to Goblin 2's dad, the Green Goblin. The-Green-Goblin... ... told the young Mr. Osborn to wait outside for, Spider**man**_**,**_ and Mary ...that the-Green-Goblin was sending for a limousine to get each one and the-Green-Goblin was making it all better.

Spider**man**_**,**_ knew that the Green Goblin was really...truly, the Green Goblin ...and that the Green Goblin was calling, Spider**man**_**,**_ out to fight. Spider**man**_**,**_ swung by web line where, Spider**man** knew, Spider**man**_**,**_ would find the young Mr. Osborn waiting ...the top of , senior's tower. The-Green-Goblin was already atop of , senior's own building-top with a hypodermic of _"Oz"_ stabbing it deep into the senior Osborn's, neck and the-Green-Goblin began to say**, "**N**nNn ...**aAH**ag****gh****uu**u**gh** hrrM**ggGg".** The Green Goblin began to hear six voices and see people, like usual. 

_ _ _One said, "My eyes itch." 

_ _ _Three said**, "**Cellar **door". **

_ _ _Number Two said**, "**Fatty acid auxotroph …."

_ _ _Four said, "… the repair genes **…."** The buildings in the distance began to distort and stretch out, elongate. Spider**man** swung along up to the tower top.

_ _ _Two said, "Oh, now". Spider-man jumped down from swinging up over the top of the tower from the top of_**, Peter's, **_arcing swing. He looked like, Spider**man**_**;**_ had spider legs growing out of his ribs. 

_ _ _Four said**,**** "****First blood****!" **

**_ _ _**Spider**man**_**,**_ jokingly shrugged and said**,**** "****Why** are you in my life**?" **

_ _ _Three said, "He made you a God!" 

**_ _ _**The-Green-Goblin laughed_**, "**__**Hahaha**__**!" **_

_**_ _ _**_Spider**man**_**,**_ said "… You DID this to **yourself**!" 

_ _ _Three said, "Bud. Lud." 

_ _ _Two said to "… Skin him." _**Peter's,**_ head looked hairy like a spider. 

_ _ _Spider**man **yelled, "I don't want to be a **part** OF whatever ….. Do you know …? ? Do you even know why you're picking on me?" 

_ _ _Two stated**, "First** blood." 

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin said, in answer to, Spider**man**, "Circles of life". 

_ _ _Spider**man **said back, "Oh … whatever! You're such a jackass. All that crap you've injected into yourself has made you nuttier than a fruitcake!"

The symbol/spider crawled up_**, Peter's, **_chest and turned real. _The-Green-Goblin stated, "We share the same genetic codes. I own you!" 

_ _ _Spider**man**_**,**_ stated back, "That's all I need ….."

_ _ _The blue spider on_**, Peter's, **_shoulder yelled**, "****Circles!" **

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin looked over the edge of the building looking as a gargoyle looks. The men the-Green-Goblin was seeing also looked._ The-Green-Goblin stated, "You will learn … you will learn what responsibility means!"

Spider**man**_**,**_ said, "Let me **make** this clear! I won't get on your team! It's not going to happen! … We are perfectly clear … and if you come near my family …. I'm serious! I have lost more people … than ...than one person should! I didn't ask for any …. . … I won't let you do this. Leave me alone!" 

_ _ _Number Three said, "Nick Fury!"

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin stated simply, "So be it. The same genes run through your blood as mine! … Must learn your responsibilities …. ." 

_ _ _Three called out**, "Girl!" **

**_ _ _**The-Green-Goblin stated, "You _will_ learn what responsibility means!" 

_ _ _Spider_**man,**_ said quizzically ",… Are you talking about? I don't even know you." _Spider**man** was of course talking about how, Spider**man** had only met the senior Osborn, as a normal human being only as a loose acquaintance a few times. The Green Goblin had been spying on him since, Spider**man**_**,**_ got bit in one of the senior Osborn's, science building tours on tape. _The-Green-Goblin was worried...thinking that, Spiderman, would sue. Then Osborn, senior, the-Goblin had, Spider**man**_**,**_ followed to see why, Spider-**Man**, lived. _Spider**man** was confused, though, because the Green Goblin was saying that they had the same D.N.A. for some reason. _Osborn, senior, was acting like the-Green-Goblin thought, Spider**man**_**,**_ was related to the Green Goblin! _The-Green-Goblin flew down the length of the building. Some of the men let themselves fall from the tower too ...one jumped ...butt first as if into a lake ...one did a dive...they all descended down alongside the Green Goblin. Osborn, senior, soared downward to where the young Mr. Osborn and Mary were waiting and grabbed Mary! 

_ _ _ Mary screamed**,**** "****Aaaaaiiieeeee****!"**_ Spiderman jumped straight forward...a flying leap. The-Green-Goblin was flying off into the distance._ Spider**man**_**,**_ spun_**, Peter's, **_web forward as far as it would go to a building side off to the left ...grabbed it! Spiderman, handed the web over to_**, Peter's,**_ right arm so that, Spider**man**_**,**_ could yank it as hard as, Spider**man**_**,**_ could to head on_**, Peter's,**_ way toward the horizon._ Mary once again screamed**, ****"AaaaaiiiEeeeE!"**

_ _ _Spider**man**_**,**_ yelled, "Somebody help me! Somebody help!" Spiderman, ... ...was obviously calling on Fury the agent of S.H.I.E.L.D... ...the secret agent from the top-secret agency department that enacted The Ultimate Avengers Protocol in the end of the movie IRON MAN (ONE). _Fury had contacted, Spider**man**_**,**_ after the first fight with the Green Goblin. SHIELD had told, Spider**man**_**,**_ that the spy organization had been listening to places where the-Goblin had gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. had heard the-Senior Osborn-, the Green Goblin threaten_**, Peter's,**_ family...but the government covert agency couldn't get the-Green-Goblin until the senior Osborn-Green-Goblin went after someone without powers. The-Green-Goblin soared low over a shorter building's top then soared low to soar over a car heading on over the Manhattan Bridge. Spider-**man**, yelled, "… Fury! Fury! Please!"

_ _ _Mary screamed again_**, "AAAAAIIIEEEEE**__**!"**_

_**_ _ _**_Spider**man**_**,**_ said quietly to the, Spiderman's, self, "… God." 

_ _ _ - the Green Goblin touched down "to alight on" one of the Washington Bridge's spires... ...laughing**, ****"****Aahaaaaa****"! **

**_ _ _**Spider**man**_**,**_ landed on the spire top more chasing after Osborn, senior the-Goblin now than saving Mary now...because suddenly, Spider**man**_**,**_ realized, Spider**man**_**,**_ should try once more to reason things out with the-Green-Goblin. The-Spiderman said, "You've **got** to stop **this**. You've got to stop**!** Why. Why are you doing this? M- Mary are you O.K?"

The senior Osborn the Green Goblin smiled ...looking at, Spider**man**_**,**_ ... ... ... -, senior-, the-Goblin was **delighted** by this all. The Green Goblin held Mary's head and neck in -Green-Goblin's giant hand while Osborn, senior pointed behind the Green Goblin with the-Goblin's other hand. A government helicopter had hovered in the distance since the Green Goblin had walked out on the roof. _Osborn, senior, spoke, "They choose … so … secrets die. Choose …. . Choose!"

_ _ _Spider**man**_**,**_ didn't understand what the-Green-Goblin just said and just started over ...pleading, "Just let … just ...I'll do whatever you want." 

_ _ _The-Green-Goblin said, "… now, Peter!"

_ _ _Spider**man** didn't understand! _Spider**man**_**,**_ started over once more saying", … just give me the girl … no!" The Green Goblin suddenly hurled Mary sideways over the edge of the bridge's tower to fall to her death. Spider**man**_**,**_ surged ...jumping forward to match her speed ...jumping toward Mary to chase her ...falling down ...down. _The-Green-Goblin only threw Mary with enough speed, and momentum...so that she would go over the edge ...then arc ...soaring downward along the spire towards her freezing watery death. … . .

... Continued.

- - -30- - -

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily ...if you don't want it to be ... then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! ... Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	7. Chapter 7

Introduction

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is a missing scene fan-nonfiction. This is in movie-verse. I'm bad at doing descriptions. This is a single story... Is an awful summary, this is. ... A movie-fiction, honest! _I stink at writing summaries._ R+ R. Don't forget to favorite me! … A relationship is Betty/Robert Bruce Banner the Hulk in this story. Story takes place in PreIron Man 2. This story takes place PostX-MEN 3: THE LAST STAND. I wrote this in English class for an assignment. ... Is a Bettynner-the-Hulk story. both have a relationship in this story. ... This is ON HIATUS. … UPDATED! Please review! This article UPDATED 5/04/13! The Banner the Hulk/Betty slash is the relationship in the story. _Story is better than the summary just read._ The relationship in the story is Banner the Hultty. Do not give me any_ flames, you troll!_ This is officially a spoiler alert for THE INCREDIBLE HULK # ONE, VOLUME ONE. This is a sequel to HANDICAPPED MYSTERY WOMEN AND MYSTERY MEN...THE AVENGERS. BRxB... _Please ignore the bad spelling/grammar._ Story is set after IRON MAN (ONE). Relationship in this story is Robert Bruce Banner x Betty. _Don't like, don't read. _

Warning, I like to capital, underline titles like the titles uv super powered heroes names like advertisements of the latest "graphic comic" reprints so you could see what characters R in th' essay. You, perhaps, may want t'_**buy **_the reprint of this story, y'know. (Who knows?!) I like, also, to artistically change every letter with boldface … Ita_lic_s...capitals ... **un**_der_line...etc. … . . In addition, this way it all might sound in the mind the way I would read it to you, maybe. Perhaps it makes me merely seem nuts. That's for you to decide. Warning...this is an article! This is not a fix. This is a non-Fic! This is an essay! You've been warned! If you read in this story like it were a fanfic. you w'll be disappointed! Don't blame me! ...

The End

HANDICAPPED CRIME-FIGHTERS ...THE

GARGOYLE? ARTICLE, FREE-VERSE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I bet you don't think that a superhuman villain from the first appearance of the Rampaging Hulk could turn out to be a superhuman hero.

That is a mistake that the average person might make! ...

... Banner was a Radiologist who was attempting to make for the government a nuclear energy device.

Ross... ...a military general assigned to oversee the energy experiments would yell at Banner about how the energy experimentation didn't have to be cautious ...that he should just risk lives and go through with the experiments quickly.

He would say to Banner's-self about how if Ross wanted a reaction out of Banner... ...that he would get his deadly weapon.

Banner would give Ross his reaction ...a nuclear reaction ...then he would get Ross's Military invention... ...a living weapon ...a radioactive monster...a Hulk.

Another scientist kept arguing that Banner should have given the other scientists...Banner's formulae on Gamma radiation.

Banner refused still to give up his Gamma formulae.

Ross's daughter was a young woman who was allowed to see the top-secret goings on in New Mexico's Covert Gamma Base.

Her name was Betty Ross ...obviously named by her father after Betsy Ross because of Ross's "Super" patriotism.

Miss Ross was obviously attracted to Banner whenever Miss Ross got the chance to talk to Banner.

Banner was sweeping Banner's eyes across the restricted desert area with binoculars from the bunker to make sure no more people were put at risk.

Suddenly ... ...Banner saw somebody who had wandered onto the nuclear radiation zone.

Banner told one of the scientists to delay the radiation test until he got the person off the government property_. _

The person Banner told was a covert plant from the U.S.S.R... ...Igor Starsky.

The plant was there to find out the formulas behind Gamma Irradiation and sabotage American radiation testing.

Starsky tested the experimental Gamma Radiation release and the explosion of energy would assume-ably kill Banner by way of Gamma Radiation poisoning by nightfall.

Starsky tested the Gamma Irradiator and the Gamma radiation irradiated the desert, the creatures in the desert … except for the people in the radiation bunker areas like the young man Banner saved.

After the Gamma test was finished and Starsky was in the clear.

Starsky pretended to go home but instead ransacked Banner's military-style cabin and Starsky looked for Banner's Gamma Radiation formulae.

Starsky heard that Banner was being detained in a locked room by the government for study of the effects of Gamma radiation until he died soon.

Suddenly the Rampaging Hulk Banner showed up...coming in through the door of Banner's cabin because of Banner's memories within the Rampaging Hulk.

It turned out Banner, while Banner was alone in the cell had changed into the Rampaging Hulk for the first time and knocked down the wall to get away ...unluckily for Starsky.

He grabbed Starsky's gun out of Starsky's hands after Starsky shot the Rampaging Hulk.

The Rampaging Hulk crushed the gun in Banner's own hand.

The Rampaging Hulk picked Starsky up by the scruff of Starsky's shirt and threw Starsky across a table.

The Military Police came by the time the Rampaging Hulk was long gone ...and Starsky was imprisoned as a covert spy.

In a cell ...Starsky used a circuitry radio in a fake fingernail implanted in Starsky's hand to report to the U.S.S.R. that there was a mutated radiation creature in America called the Hulk.

The information made its way to be taken to give to Russia's foremost Radiation Scientist-Genius... ...the Gargoyle.

Gargoyle was a Soviet man that was forced by the government of the U.S.S.R. to work on nuclear substances so much that he had mutated to a dwarf with a big brain in Gargoyle's cranium.

Gargoyle had become a "mutant" genius and an atom bomb scientist. … . .

Meredith-2 HANDICAPPED CRIME-FIGHTERS ...THE GAR …. .

Meredith-3 …CAPPED CRIME-FIGHTERS ...THE GARGOYLE?!

The End


	8. Chapter 8

Dis-Abled Super Human-Heroes: the Hulk's 'Arch-enemy,' Emil Blonsky the Abomination

by

Mark W. Meredith

I'm making a gambit that the average man on the street doesn't think there is a hulk with the mind of a man instead of a mind of a monster.

That's one question you could ask that the man on the street would get wrong!

The average person wouldn't know that there is an archenemy of Rob Banner the Savage Hulk that is stronger than him because of Gamma Radiation… but for some reason isn't a monster when it comes to his brain!

I will explain how this could be so later on in the article but for now I'll just tell you that the story of how Bob Banner first met Abomination Mr. Blonsky is a story of disability, self-loathing, and suicide.

Mr. Blonsky's story begins about the 60's.

Emil Blonsky as a human being wasn't perfect to start with.

Before Abomination was a monster, he was already a worse person than Bob Banner would ever be.

Mr. Blonsky was living in the Union of Independent States, married to a wife that he would beat very badly.

Assumable, Abomination beat his wife because of how Abomination felt ugly on the inside.

Abomination worked for the still-together Soviet Union as a covert agent named Agent R-Seven.

Abomination was shipped out to be assigned to a position as the second Soviet spy posted in New Mexico's Gamma Base.

_ Gamma Base was a military base for Bob Banner to experiment with radiation at.

The first Union of Soviet Socialists Republic spy assigned there made a Gamma Radiation test begin too soon, to kill the scientist Bob Banner.

The spy Igor Starsky had only succeeded in creating the Incredible Hulk who got revenge on Igor and Igor was eventually given back to Union of Independent States after the Union of Soviet Socialists Republic disbanded.

Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

He had been traveling on the road since the Incredible Hulk was created and Bob Banner finally made his way back to Gamma Base.

Bob Banner had decided that Bob Banner would go back to Gamma Base facilities and sneak in where his old Gamma equipment and inventions were.

Bob Banner decided to turn Bob Banner's Gamma mechanisms up to more than the full dosage of radiation that he had taken when the Incredible Hulk was created, and end it all.

According to Bob Banner, more than twice the dose of radiation should kill a man.

After he set the machine to more than twice the dose, Army soldiers had heard a silent alarm and had fallen across Bob Banner setting the device.

One of the Army soldiers was the covert agent Abomination.

Mr. Blonsky saw that Bob Banner had set the machine and saw Mr. Blonsky's chance to press a button that would irradiate him stronger than the Incredible Hulk.

Despite the other soldiers' commands to stay away from the machine, he took Mr. Blonsky's chance and didn't listen.

Abomination took his opportunity and pressed the button quickly before he could think about it twice.

The mechanism device shot down upon him a shower of Gamma Rays that changed Abomination into a scaly green hulk.

He had Mr. Blonsky's human intelligence, though.

How can this be, though?

In more recent years the writers of comics have established that Bob Banner had multiple personality disorder when Bob Banner was very young and that Gamma Rays bring out what's inside of a person.

Other "Gamma creatures" include Leonard Samson " Doc Samson " who only his hair turned green and Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk who turned tall and green yet kept her mind.

Leonard Samson whom studied Gamma Radiation and was a psychiatrist has said before that when Leo Samson was young he wanted to be like the Hercules of The Bible named Samson.

Leo Samson has studied the effects of Gamma Rays on creatures and says Leo Samson's childhood dreams of being Samson made he-himself become the super-hero (Doc) Samson when first exposed to Gamma Rays.

Henceforth Leo Samson has said that Jennifer Walters went from tomboyish to curvy because of her inner sexuality.

Thusly the psychologist has explained that he (Mr. Blonsky) is an ugly version of the Incredible Hulk because he is ugly on the inside.

Bob Banner has beaten Mr. Blonsky at least four times probably usually because when Bob Banner gets mad the Incredible Hulk gets stronger than him.

One time he beat Abomination by using Bob Banner's cunning and merely Bob Banner simply broke a nuclear waste containment cylinder over Mr. Blonsky's head.

The nuclear waste poured out all over Mr. Blonsky's head.

This move on Bob Banner's part caused Mr. Blonsky's face to look like he was a shambling monster.

After Abomination escaped from the Vault ... a super-powered prison, due to the disfiguring stigmata caused to Abomination's face Mr. Blonsky lived in the sewers of Manhattan Island for a long time.

One day Savage Hulk's wife Betty Banner from the Hulk movie series had gotten pregnant and it looked like Bob Banner was going to have a son in the near future.

One dimension that had its own Earth and it was in the current time in its own future Peter Parker had a teen age daughter that was named May Parker the Spider-Girl.

In that dimension it was around that time established that Bob Banner was raising a son.

In a two issue series called The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect,he was brought to a supposed future where after many nuclear wars all of the Peter Parker Spider-Man company heroes were dead but Bob Banner was ruler of the Earth.

The radiation from the future nuclear wars just merely made Bob Banner stronger and "more angry" and more out of control.

Bob Banner was merely called the Maestro in that time.

Bob Banner who was supposedly cured and could control the Incredible Hulk in the present was brought to the future to defeat the bearded Maestro and free humanity from this tyrant.

In a sequel series to The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect called ABOMINATIONS … Abomination from the future came backward in time to make sure the son of Bob Banner did not become the monarch of planet Earth in the future making Abomination a super-human hero when it came down to the people in the future.

This goes to show that anybody could overcome their demons and disabilities and do "good in the" world.

Since then, Mr. Blonsky's face has healed assumably due to the effects of Mr. Blonsky's Gamma mutation powers. …. .

- - -30- - -

Afterwords?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily, …if you don't want it to be … then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next?! Who knows what happens? Tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next, OK?! OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


End file.
